Roller Coasters: The Rides From Hell
by KlaineGleekFanGirl
Summary: Blaine is deathlyafraid of Roller Coasters; Kurt loves them. When Blaine has a panic attack while on The Goliath, will Kurt be able to help him. Probably only gonna be a two/threeshot guys. Just sayin.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Um..hi? *waves* Don't kill me for not updating my other stories! I'm stuck on epic fluffy oneshots. This one, however, will not be a oneshot. And it's a lil angsty, but still cute. Basically, Blaine's terrified of roller coasters, only Kurt doesn't know that, and Kurt loves them. So yeah. Angsty fluffiness ensues. And hey. Does anyone know what the fear of roller coasters is called? I'm oddly curious...**

**Roller Coasters: The Rides of Hell**

**Chapter 1**

Blaine was just sitting on his bed, reading, when his phone rang.

"Hey babe," he smiled as he answered the phone. "Watcha up to?"

"Oh my god! Blaine! You won't believe this! I've got tickets to Six Flags!" Kurt squealed in excitement.

Blaine's face paled. "S-Six Flags?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah!" Kurt replied, oblivious to Blaine's discomfort.

"Well, that's cool," Blaine hoped the conversation would change after that, but insted, it got worse.

"And I'm taking you with me this weekend!"

"WHAT?" Blaine screamed, shaking his head. No. He couldn't do this. He loved Kurt, but Six Flags was way too much for him. They had roller coasters there! Those horrible things that disappeared in the sky and then zoomed down, leading you to a gruesome, bloody, untimely death. Not to mention the loops!

"YEAH!" Kurt screamed back, mistaking Blaine's scream for one of excitement rather than fear.

"Oh. Okay then," Blaine said quietly. He couldn't just refuse. Kurt had invited him. He smiled. He'd just avoid the coasters. Yeah that would work. "I'll see you Saturday then?" he asked, feeling a bit better.

"Saturday at 11 AM," Kurt replied. "Love you.

"Love you too," Blaine replied before hanging up.

**BAKHBAKHBAKHBAKH**

"Hi baby!" Kurt squealed, hugging Blaine as he arrived promptly at 11.

"Hey," Blaine smiled.

"Okay! So I already know which ride we're going on first," Kurt beamed as they climbed into Kurt's car.

Blaine gulped. "Which one?" he asked, a nervous smile on his face.

"The Goliath," Kurt replied.

Blaine froze. That thing was one of the more terrifying coasters. It had insane loops and ups and downs and it was just scary!

"Sounds fun," he managed to choke out.

Kurt frowned. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Uh huh," Blaine's voice shook, and he could only hope that the line to that ride would be very, very long.

"Well, come on then! We're here!" Kurt beamed, pulling his boyfriend into the amusement park.

Blaine's wish didn't come true. The line was relatively short, and before he knew it, they were walking up to a car.

Blaine got himself buckled in and held on tightly to the handlebar.

Kurt glanced at him and frowned again. "Wait, Blaine. Are you afraid of roller coasters?"

Blaine nodded just as the ride began, and Kurt mentally kicked himself. Why hadn't he caught on sooner? He placed one hand tightly over Blaine's and turned to see the smaller boy, pale-faced and trembling, his eyes wide open with indescribable fear.

"I've got you baby," Kurt said, soothingly rubbing Blaine's hand as they slowly, ever so slowly, crawled up the first hill.

Blaine felt a huge panic attack coming on, and was about to turn and literally _beg_ Kurt to somehow get them off this hell-ride, when suddenly, he felt a whooshing feeling in his stomach as they went down at lightning speed. He screamed in absolute terror, letting go of the handlebar and clinging to Kurt instead.

"Shh, baby, I've got you," Kurt shushed him gently as he trembled in his arms.

Only thirty seconds in to the ride and Blaine felt absolutely sick. He pulled away from Kurt and heaved out of the car, tears streaming down his face as he quickly latched back onto his boyfriend.

"Shh, I've go-oh no," Kurt mumbled.

"What?" Blaine asked, not looking up.

"Okay. Blaine, there's a loop coming up, but don't freak out! It's just-"

"A LOOP? HOLY SHIT KURT GET ME THE FUCK OFF OF THIS RIDE!" Blaine hyperventilated, grabbing at Kurt and losing it. "PLEASE KURT! I WANNA GET OFF! PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME-" he was cut off by the sudden turning of the car, and then, "OH SHIT I'M UPSIDE DOWN! KURT PLEASE!" he sobbed as Kurt tried to think of ways to calm him down.

"Shh shh shhhh, it's okay, Blaine. It's okay. I won't let anything hurt you," he promised.

Once the ride was over, Blaine hurried off, falling to the ground and heaving up everything in his stomach as he trembled in fear on the ground.

"Baby, shh, it's okay. I've got you. No more coasters. I promise," Kurt gently wrapped his arms around him and rubbed his back with gentleness.

Blaine nodded and let Kurt lead him away, nuzzling his face into his boyfriend's chest and trying to calm himself down again.

**A/N: And now you know why I won't go on roller coasters. Anyway, net chapter up in a few days. Love ya'll! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay for getting..one review? *sigh* CMON GUYS!**

**Chapter 2**

"Come on, baby sit," Kurt said, gently helping Blaine sit himself down on a nearby bench. "How do you feel honey?"

"Dizzy," Blaine croaked, clinging to Kurt's shirt and closing his eyes tightly to wash away the nausea.

"I'm so sorry, baby. If I knew you were scared of them, I wouldn't've made you go on it," Kurt mumbled guiltily.

"'S okay," Blaine replied, turning away and dry heaving into a nearby trash can.

"You're okay now, baby. No more roller coasters," Kurt shushed pulling Blaine back into his arms and massaging his back gently.

Blaine's stomach churned again at the words, "Roller Coasters," and he let out a shudder of fear.

"Shh, shh, I promise we're done," Kurt soothed.

"Swear?" Blaine's eyes stared doubtfully at Kurt's.

"I swear on my soul, baby. Do you think you can make it back to the car?"

Blaine shook his head. "Still feel dizzy," he moaned, burying his head into Kurt's chest again.

"Ok, baby, ok. Just lean on me, and I'll help you there."

It took a while, but they finally got back to the car.

Kurt rolled down Blaine's window so he could throw up if he needed to.

"Feel a little better?" he asked, ruffling Blaine's curls slightly.

Blaine nodded. "I'm sorry, Kurt," he sniffed.

"Don't be, baby. It's not your fault. It's mine," Kurt replied firmly.

"Baby, I don't want you driving like this. You can stay and cuddle with me at my place," Kurt smiled, knowing how much Blaine loved snuggling with him.

Blaine nodded gratefully. "Thanks, Kurt. I still feel too sick to drive."

"Maybe if you take a nap with me, you'll feel better," Kurt suggested.

Blaine let out a yawn and Kurt couldn't help but chuckle.

"Someone's tired," he smiled.

Blaine nodded, leaning on Kurt's shoulder.

"Comfy, Blaine?" Kurt snorted.

Blaine responded with a snore.

"Aww," Kurt whispered quietly, holding back giggles. It was always cute when Blaine fell asleep on him. He always looked so peaceful and just plain adorable.

"Sweet dreams, Blainers. I love you," he planted a kiss on his boyfriend's forehead before continuing the dirve home.


End file.
